


Sweet Nightmare

by Ink_Canned



Category: atarashiichizu
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Canned/pseuds/Ink_Canned
Summary: 那里有颗石榴





	Sweet Nightmare

从包里掏出卷了角的台本时，一颗石榴映入慎吾的眼帘。

盛开的花蕊之外，都好好地用花纹纤细的牛皮纸包着，即使没有文字和产地，也能轻易明白是高级品。经纪人把谁的礼物放进包里，忘记说了吗？丢开台本，慎吾用两根手指仔细地撕开包装。

在夕阳血色的表皮映入眼帘之前，几乎吓人的甜美香气先扑进鼻腔。已经临近腐烂了吧？果实的表皮染着人工制品一般的均匀绯色，慎吾将牛皮纸全部丢开，几粒脱落的深红种子掉落进掌心。

另一边的表皮已经裂开。密集而多汁的颗粒吹弹可破，却一点不晶莹剔透——并不是不透光，但若要将其称为宝石，绝非平常意义的玛瑙或是水晶，而是散发着与沉入温润水中的血丝蛋白石相同的光泽。好奇地，慎吾将掌心的深红颗粒放进嘴里。

甘甜得几近油腻。是因为糖分已经发酵成了酒精吗？仅仅几粒，甚至有种迷醉感。皱着眉，慎吾用挑战的心情剥下一块开始黏连的表皮，将附着的血红果实搓下，一把全部丢进嘴里。牙齿切碎颗粒，慎吾本以为会有令人头痛的甜度涌上，舌头麻痹后却意外地清爽。

不知道可否称为美味，却有令人上瘾的要素。是名品吧。一口气吃掉半只，慎吾觉得喉咙甜得发渴。

水杯就在手边，嘴唇发干，不知为何却舍不得冲掉喉咙里的甜味。洗完澡再说吧。慎吾留恋地瞥一眼剩余半只红色果实，站起身，朝自己卧室走去。

打开门的一瞬间，周边的世界“砰”地震动了。

是真的震动了，还是映入眼帘的景象的错呢？冷静地思考着这样的问题，慎吾慢慢走近床上摇动的白色物体。

没有看错。眼球确确实实地忠实工作着，将折射所得传递给大脑，但大脑却拒绝解码，拒绝思考。呆然地看了几秒，慎吾不顾剛哀求的眼神，抬起头打量四周，确认自己所站的，真的是自己的房间，面前也真的是自己的大床。

不，我能确认吗？外观也好气味也好，大概从分子层面上也与自己的卧室完全相同，但总有种浓重的违和感。整个房间大概已经是异世界的范畴了吧？

不然又是怎么样呢？慎重地从剛的头边拿开碍事的海绵宝宝，慎吾轻轻请它在椅子上安顿好，换自己犹疑地坐上床边。比平均睡眠指数要软的触感非常熟悉，但伸手帮剛拿掉塞住他嘴的柔软胶质时，对自己在做的事却极其陌生。

总算能够正常呼吸，剛的胸膛激烈起伏试图找回血液平衡，喘息已经带着哭音。

“发生什么了？”

剛的眼角比刚才更红，呼吸明明已经平复，却用雪白牙齿紧咬嘴唇，不发一语地摇摇头。

完熟石榴红的缎带将剛的手腕紧缚在床头，破除一切抵抗。真是美丽的颜色——即使是这样危险的光景下，也完美映衬着剛的雪白肌肤。并非过誉的形容词，几乎是真正意义上的初雪颜色，在此之上溅落石榴果实滴出的血汁。

几乎有点不情愿地，慎吾朝缎带伸出手去：“马上帮你解开，不要急。”

“……下……”

“什么？”

缎带看似光滑，却非常难缠。慎吾单手拽着缎带尾部，低下头示意剛重复刚才细若蚊蝇的声音。

“下面……先帮忙……哈啊！”

果然，一旦试图出声便无法忍耐。比起喘息，实质上是呻吟。示弱而快乐的，性的意味的声音。慎吾从未听过，但却同想象毫无二致，丝毫不带少年感，温润甜厚又沙哑，仅仅一声就直击身体内部的热源。

剛一脸羞耻地紧闭住双眼，侧过脸逃开慎吾，试图埋进枕头，却只能成功一半。凛然的侧颜承受着痛苦的样子扭曲美丽线条，纤细脖颈对比之下更显弧度色情。

无论是这呻吟还是剛没说完的话，慎吾都清楚是从何而来。事实上从慎吾的角度来说，几乎在开门的一瞬间，他就看得一清二楚，只是刻意逃开，放弃思考，只将视线集中在上半身而已。鲜艳而成熟的绯红色，加上剛根本合不拢腿无力隐藏的姿势，仅仅是装作没看到，压力就重得额头上的汗水似落非落。

仿佛为了填补沉默，或是为了帮慎吾下定决心，问题的焦点突然震动。深埋在剛体内的人造性玩具摇晃自己的身躯，剛本身的躯体也马上随着节奏跳起。

“呀，不要……慎吾，快拿走……救我……”

即使是带着哭腔的恳求，也掩饰不了欲望。赤裸地挺立的几近粉红的肉棒顶端顺着剛腰部摇摆的节奏溢出透明液体，润湿一小片床单。慎吾觉得喉咙干渴，吞口水舔嘴唇好像也解决不了。

刚才要是喝了水再来就好了。

单膝跪上床垫，慎吾用体势隐藏自己身体的凸起，伸手握上留在剛体外的部分。有点湿湿滑滑，意外温暖柔软，和自己的尺寸差不多——做出这样的判断，慎吾摸到开关样的东西，按下去。

震动停止了。剛的腰顿时失去力气，掉回床垫上喘着粗气。

稍微用点力气，慎吾向外拔。粉红色的内壁一起翻出来一点，润滑液和剛掉落的蜜汁润湿慎吾的手指。

“Tsuyopon……这种，这么有感觉吗？”

“不知道……已经……快点拿走笨蛋……”

“黏黏的，你会受伤。”自己的声音虽然沙哑，但意外地还算冷静。角度不太好，拔出一半，慎吾重新往进捅入几公分，转了半圈。

剛想惊叫，但是仿佛太突如其来，全身痉挛着连声音也没发出来。粉红的孔洞以要吞掉按摩棒的气势向内蠢动，慎吾差点就滑脱了手。

“好厉害……”

想象着被这肉壁箍住的感觉，慎吾突然涌上对手上按摩棒的嫉妒。仿佛无法忍耐它在剛体内多停留一秒的疼痛感电击肌肉，慎吾用力，一口气把硅胶制品全部拔出，任其嗵地砸上地板。

盯着不足地张合着吐出透明液体的地方看了几秒，慎吾重新将视线转回剛的脸。

强忍着不在慎吾面前出声的结果是哭了出来。泪水顺着痕迹滑下，看起来痒痒的。慎吾本能地伸手替剛拭去，帮他擦干净脸。拇指划过剛微张的嘴唇，指腹感到无意识的湿润柔软吸力，有点令人心动。

接下来会变成怎样，慎吾完全明白了。因为从一开始，自己就是用这种眼光看他的。无论平时伪装成什么样，这个异世界的房间不允许谎言与欺骗。

“慎吾，绳子……”

吸着鼻子，剛闷声闷气摇摇手，示意慎吾快点解开。

“可是要怎么做，我已经不知道了。”

慎吾真正困惑地问剛。

“……什么？啊！”

仅仅是还放在剛喉结的手掌无意识下滑，擦过挺立的乳尖，便得到情欲未解消身体的可爱惊叫。用指腹若有若无地轻揉几次，剛喘息着，拼死抵抗透明眼瞳中染上的情欲，低头审视慎吾的股间，露出终于明白了什么的表情。

慎吾低头吻上剛半张的嘴唇。舌头轻易侵入，等剛想起要抵抗时，早已错过时机，只能任凭慎吾美味地纵情吮吸薄而软的舌尖，带着性的意味摩擦粘膜，而后在缺氧寸前，慎吾终于用自制力放开他，嘴唇抵在剛耳边喘着粗气问他：“呐，剛，我要怎么做？”

事实上慎吾根本不知道剛叫他滚开后，自己是真的会滚开还是根本会开始脱衣服。他等待着，但剛只是呼吸急促，没有回答。

“那，叫我的名字。”

“诶……”

“快点叫，拜托。”

“……慎吾……”

像是要崩断了的琴弦一样，怯生生又变了调的小声音。并没有什么性感要素，但慎吾起身，解开自己纽扣的表情已经近乎困扰。

用衣服盖住先前掉落在地板上的情趣玩具，慎吾用膝盖爬上床。跪在剛的裸足之间，慎吾破除轻微抵抗，分开剛的双腿，用自己灼热的部分顶上剛早已湿润柔软的入口，低头询问地看向剛。

剛也用前所未见的湿润眼神盯着慎吾，二人这样对视了几秒，剛终于放弃般地，主动将腿缠上慎吾的腰。

“慎吾，温柔一点……”

“做不到。”

如同斩钉截铁的宣言内容一样，慎吾粗暴地长驱直入。即使尺寸相仿，真品与假货明显不同。根本来不及习惯前所未有的触感，慎吾的手指已经陷入了剛的大腿，几乎忘记一切技巧般忘情狠狠顶撞。

“哈啊！啊，啊，啊……慎吾，慎吾，慢一点，啊……”

“剛，喜欢哪边？”

“别碰那里……停下……”

“呐，深一点的地方？浅一点的地方？”

“深，深一点的……”根本无法思考，剛只能凭本能说出真相。

“哈……交给我吧……”

将自己的肉棒顶向深处，没几下剛就半泣着达到了高潮。咬牙忍耐住灼热强力的吸附，慎吾抬起头试图冷静，鬼使神差地伸手拉向缎带。刚才明明解不开的结轻轻一拉，便光滑地散开，坠落到床头盘成石榴色花朵。

终于结束颤抖，夺回一丝余裕，剛用重归自由的双手紧抱住慎吾的脖子，将他拉下来贴上自己身体，用混乱的头脑努力吻上慎吾的嘴唇。

慎吾热烈浓厚地回应。舌尖卑猥地在空中互相摩擦，慎吾抱紧剛的身体，重新动起腰，用缓慢深沉的动作干他。

“剛，舒服吗？”

“舒服……”

慎吾深深顶进剛的敏感区。

“……喜欢吗？”

“嗯，喜欢……”

自我意识已经被慎吾撞出体内一大半。剛只是扭着腰寻求更多快乐，无意识地重复着舒服和喜欢。不止一次觉得想染指自己的男性恶心，年轻时甚至产生过杀意，可是慎吾的男性象征此刻深埋体内，灼热体温安全又温暖，性感无比。

能一生保持这样的话，把自己给出去也可以。

啊，原来我是用这种眼光看慎吾的。迷迷糊糊地有了自觉，剛放任自己甜蜜地叫出声，抬起腰配合摇摆，帮助慎吾进来得更深。

“哈……剛，最后冲刺了……”

依依不舍离开剛的怀抱，慎吾保持着相连的体势坐起身，握住剛的腰。

“嗯，嗯……”

“开始了……”

预告之后仅仅留了半秒空白，慎吾迅速粗暴地撞击。看着自己的攻击性的赤红器官一次次戳入剛小巧白皙的臀瓣中央，汗水从头发上甩落到剛身上，场景令人入迷，头晕目眩般美妙。想独占他，弄脏他，染上他的气味，互相怀上对方的孩子，丢到世界任何角落都能找回彼此。如果是陷阱，那就是陷阱吧。重复狠狠摩擦剛的最深处，直到剛终于哭出来，射出来，紧箍着压榨出慎吾的精液。

拔出牵着白色汁液的自己时，慎吾的眼泪也终于掉了下来。他紧抱住半昏迷的剛，突然沉沉睡去。

“啊……慎吾，早，早上好。”

“早上好。”

装作毫不动摇地翻过一页杂志，慎吾默默地判断，剛进屋时走路的姿势，是不是有一点僵硬呢？在那样旖旎迷醉的甜夜之后，房间内只有自己一人的痕迹，起居室内也只找到半个严重腐坏的石榴。

是梦？还是食物中毒的幻觉？悄悄抬眼瞥向剛的方向，牛仔裤包裹的臀部与大腿进入视界。

可我真的知道那是什么感觉。摇摇头暂时放下昨夜回忆，慎吾丢开杂志。

“Tsuyopon……”

“哟，早安~”木村推门进来：“什么啊，还只有你们俩？”

“木村君，早安。怎么到这边来了？”

“电视剧STAFF给的土产，给你们当零食。”木村帅气扬扬手中袋子：“现下正当季的石榴……剛，你怎么了？慎吾，你那什么眼神，你们吵架了？”

“没，没什么。”剛满脸通红，根本不敢看慎吾的方向：“我不用了，给其他人吧……我去上厕所！”

“怎么了那家伙……”不可思议地看着剛有点僵硬地一溜烟逃跑，木村转向慎吾：“你吃不？”

“抱歉啦木村君，我也去上厕所。”慎吾笑得灿烂，紧随而去。

“这两个，这么讨厌石榴吗？”望望手中袋子，木村耸肩，把它们倒出来，叠在休息室桌子上。

有谁路过想吃的话，就会吃吧。转身离开休息室关上门，木村没有发现，自己倒出来的那堆果实，其中一个包着的牛皮纸，和其他几个不同，没有印着产地和品名，但却毫无疑问地是绝顶美味。

只要等到有缘之人。

END


End file.
